Tudo sobre você
by bedroomwall
Summary: Scorpius não sabia de muitas coisas. -- Scorpius x Lily


**Tudo sobre você**

_Writing moments on the wall with different colors  
_

Primeiro, a música. Depois, os passos.

Foi assim que ele chegou à porta semi-aberta do quarto dela, atraído pelos sons. Aquela era a primeira vez que a via dançar sozinha, onde a primeira coisa que reparou foi na maneira como seus pés tocavam o piso de madeira.

Mais tarde, ele procuraria entender o porquê disso. O porquê dos cabelos vermelhos ficarem esquecidos em alguma parte de sua mente, quando o normal era que eles sempre chamassem sua atenção. Em todo o caso, naquele exato momento, isso não parecia tão importante. Não quando seu olhar estava tão preso ao modo como as pontas dos dedos dela pareciam acariciar o chão.

E então ele viu a neve cair. Ali, dentro daquele quarto. Num belo dia de verão. E ficou surpreso com a maneira como de repente os flocos pálidos subiam e desciam, giravam e rodopiavam, de um lado para o outro, ao invés de somente caírem.

Culpa da pele dela. E do sol, que acentuava sua palidez. E das pequenas gotículas de suor, que davam a ilusão de que ela estava prestes a derreter.

Ele reparou nas formas. Pensou que seria triste se ela realmente derretesse, mas logo em seguida sorriu. Ela continuava lá, atrás da porta entreaberta.

E ele pôde enxergar as partículas de poeira suspensas no ar, iluminadas pela fraca luz do sol que invadia o cômodo. Elas dançavam ao som de uma melodia qualquer, acompanhando e sendo levadas pela menina dos cabelos vermelhos.

Um giro ao redor de si mesma, braços erguidos sobre a própria cabeça, e então, de novo, os pés. Ele reparou na sola deles e na camada fina de pó que maculava o branco, que sujava aquela neve estranha. Deixou-se lamentar por isso durante um segundo, para depois imaginar os desenhos. As formas irregulares que ganharam vida sobre aquele piso, sob aqueles pés.

A música cessou.

Lily parou de dançar.

Scorpius deixou a porta entreaberta.

x

O primeiro ato voyeur de Scorpius aconteceu quando ele tinha quatorze anos, pouca ou nenhuma experiência com meninas, e durante as férias de verão que antecederam seu quarto ano em Hogwarts.

Aquela era sua primeira visita à casa dos Potter - algo que conseguiu depois de muita negociação e apelação, já que tanto seu pai quanto o Sr. Potter estavam relutantes com a idéia de uma _aproximação maior_ entre as respectivas famílias -, e ele não poderia imaginar que, por causa disso, sua vida mudaria tanto.

Scorpius só precisou de um mês ali para descobrir que Lily Potter, em seus doze anos, amava dançar. E guardou essa informação para si mesmo durante um bom tempo, como se fosse o maior segredo da face da Terra, pelo simples prazer de saber algo que outros não sabiam.

E, de fato, Lily não sabia que fora pega dançando naquela época. Foi com treze anos que, por mero descuido de Scorpius, ela o viu se aproveitar de seu próprio descuido. Mas ele nunca soube disso. A porta continuava entreaberta, e a culpa era sempre dela.

x

_I have poetry and drawings of my life_

Um pequeno fato sobre Scorpius Malfoy: ele não sabia dançar.

E talvez por isso ficasse tão fascinado com os movimentos de Lily. Ele simplesmente não conseguia não gostar dos passos imprecisos e sem compromisso dela. Era algo gritantemente diferente de danças como o balé, sempre dotado de regras; era algo mais livre, mais solto, mais espontâneo!

E ela errava. Errava porque _podia_ errar.

Apesar de gostar da maneira como ela mantinha o equilíbrio, mesmo com movimentos tão descuidados, ele gostava mais dos erros, das _quase-quedas_. Ele gostava de vê-la perder o equilíbrio, gostava da imagem vulnerável dela quase indo ao chão, sem nunca, de fato, cair.

Lily errava, sim, mas nunca caía.

Às vezes, ela pisava em falso e seu corpo ameaçava tombar para um lado, mas, de repente, lá estava ela, recuperando a postura e sorrindo; rindo de si mesma e de sua paixão tão tola, tão bonita.

Se Scorpius pudesse dizer, com precisão, quando foi que se apaixonou por Lily Potter, ele diria que foi exatamente no momento em que a viu quase cair pela primeira vez.

Suas mãos estavam apoiadas sobre os joelhos, e ela ofegava ao mesmo tempo em que ria. Os cabelos estavam arrepiados, um pouco mais claros por causa do sol, e pareciam gravetos cor de ocre – ou talvez galhos fino e secos de uma árvore vermelha, mas ele não sabia se isso existia.

Ele riu. O pensamento literal de uma Lily cheia de folhas e pequenos galhos entre os fios de cabelo invadiu sua mente, e ele não conseguiu se desfazer tão fácil dessa imagem mental. Mas ao invés de deboche, havia um sorriso meio bobo em seu rosto.

Ele não percebeu quando Lily parou de rir ao ouvir sua risada. Nem sequer notou quando ela ergueu o rosto e o encontrou parado atrás da porta - a cabeça encostada no portal, os olhos fechados, e um meio sorriso nos lábios -, mas ele teria gostado de vê-la corar.

Ele teria gostado de saber que, ao se virar rápido, ela sorriu. Talvez um sorriso tão bobo quanto o dele naquele momento, mas ele não soube. Ele não sabia de muitas coisas.

x

_When you weren't on my side and i didn't know  
Just what is love..._

Os pequenos atos voyeur de Scorpius não cessaram.

Na realidade, eles até se estenderam. Saíram dos corredores e quartos da casa dos Potter e alcançaram Hogwarts e seus salões, seus jardins e sua biblioteca. E o verão pareceu se estender, também, à medida que ele observava cada andar e cada sorriso de Lily Potter.

Um ano inteiro de férias de verão, ele pensou, em pleno inverno, quando sentiu todo o seu corpo se aquecer por causa do abraço dela. Era a neve mais quente que ele já havia tocado, e mesmo assim ela não derretia. Não ali.

Feliz Natal, ela desejou, e ele sabia que seria.

Scorpius sabia de **algumas** coisas, mas Lily sabia mais. Ela sabia, por exemplo, dançar para ele fingindo não saber de nada.

x

_And I will be as patient as a boy in love could ever be._

Azul e bronze. Nos cabelos dela e no resto de seu corpo.

Ele imaginou. Respingos de tinta cor de cobre pontilhando toda a extensão das costas dela, e a cortina de gravetos finos e vermelhos caindo sobre seus ombros pálidos depois de uma dança.

Imaginou o uniforme dela em contato com a pele, tocando e se afastando, tocando e se afastando, conforme ela se movimentava. Foi capaz de enxergar os beijos secos do tecido em seus braços, em suas pernas e em seu colo. E invejou as cores da casa dela, que a vestiam e revestiam enquanto ele apenas imaginava.

Scorpius tinha, agora, quinze anos e um único conhecimento: Lily Potter.

É correto afirmar que, naquela época, essa paixão involuntária minou todas as chances que ele tinha de se relacionar com qualquer outra menina, principalmente porque ele fazia questão de estar sempre próximo da ruiva.

Ele se aproveitava desses pequenos momentos de quase contato para se aprofundar na única coisa que realmente lhe interessava. Não se importava em ouvir os monólogos dela, por vezes realmente tediosos, desde que ela continuasse falando, e ele continuasse ouvindo.

Era simples, era bom, era assustador.

Havia um frio na barriga toda vez que ela falava sobre outros garotos, ou sobre como era difícil descobrir-se apaixonada por alguém. Ele acenava a cabeça, concordando, enquanto sorria nervosamente e torcia para que ela não percebesse seu desconforto.

Ele gostaria de saber que ela percebia. E gostaria, mais ainda, de saber que ela adorava isso nele. Mas ele nunca soube.

Lily é quem era boa em saber das coisas.

x

Uma pequena curiosidade sobre Lily Potter: ela possuía seis sorrisos.

Scorpius contou todos eles e fez questão de guardá-los em sua mente, da mesma forma que guardou a imagem da primeira dança. Pensou em anotar tudo num papel para depois entregar a ela, numa espécie de declaração, mas logo desistiu da idéia.

Quando perguntou a Albus o que ele achava de garotos que escreviam cartas de amor, o amigo riu e perguntou se ele era gay. Scorpius deu um soco no ombro do sonserino e se limitou a chamá-lo de "babaca".

Se Scorpius soubesse que Albus escrevia cartas de amor para sua namoradinha lufa, ele certamente teria azarado o amigo com todos os feitiços já existentes, ao invés de somente dar-lhe aquele soco.

x

_Keeps my mind away from missing you._

Naquele dia, não havia partículas de poeira suspensas no ar, ou gotículas de suor brincando de escorregar na pele dela. Havia somente os dois ali, sentados na escada do hall de entrada do castelo, no fim do inverno daquele ano.

Havia um Scorpius falando sobre como provavelmente levaria bomba nos NOM's, e uma Lily repreendendo-o, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Havia silêncio. Havia um vento gelado que fazia com que ela procurasse se aninhar dos braços dele, num misto de inocência e malícia, de confusão e certeza. Havia uma vontade estranha de aproveitar aquele momento pra dizer todas as coisas importantes que ele vinha querendo falar.

Mas tudo o que ele disse foi: "Eu te via dançar".

x

_The way your smile looks so real  
I feel like I could start to understand your grace._

Os sorrisos de Lily Potter:

Quando Lily se saía bem em algum exame ou conseguia provar que estava certa para alguém, seu sorriso era contido, mas sempre alcançava os olhos de uma maneira assustadora. Scorpius precisava admitir que esse sorriso era o que mais o intimidava, porque, de alguma forma, ele dizia que ela sempre saberia mais do que outros. E ele nunca gostou de se sentir pequeno, de ficar perdido, principalmente quando estava ao lado dela. Era o seu sorriso número um.

Lily aprendeu seu sorriso número dois com o próprio Scorpius. Um riso meio de lado, malicioso, cujos lábios gritavam "ironia" ou "sarcasmo" sem que ela sequer abrisse a boca. Era bonito. Era gostoso ver aquele sorriso. Scorpius se sentia realmente orgulhoso, principalmente quando ela erguia uma sobrancelha para desafiar alguém. Principalmente quando ela **o** desafiava, e ele tinha a chance de retribuir o gesto.

O sorriso número três era o mais freqüente. Sendo alvo principal das brincadeiras de Scorpius e Albus, ela ficava sem graça com uma regularidade absurda. Às vezes ela erguia as sobrancelhas e as franzia, às vezes mordia o lábio inferior fazendo uma careta, mas o fator comum era sempre a cor rósea que suas bochechas adquiriam quando ficava constrangida. Scorpius tinha um carinho especial por esse sorriso.

O sorriso número quatro, até então, era o seu preferido. Scorpius acreditava que ele era o mais espontâneo, porque era como se ele, simplesmente, fosse mais rápido que Lily e escapasse dos lábios dela. Era o sorriso que se transformava em risada, e que a fazia ofegar e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos. O sorriso de quando ela dançava, de suas quase-quedas; o sorriso que fez ele se apaixonar.

Os sorrisos dos quais Scorpius mais tinha medo eram os de número cinco. Sorrisos de quando Lily estava feliz, e ele nunca sabia se era por alguma coisa que ele havia feito ou se haviam motivos mais obscuros para isso – como, por exemplo, alguma possível paixão entre ela e qualquer ser aleatório da escola.

Certo, era um medo infundado, principalmente porque ele deveria ter todos os motivos do mundo para querer vê-la feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ele. Mas Scorpius não fazia muito o tipo altruísta, então ele se permitia ser egoísta o suficiente para acabar com qualquer possibilidade de concorrência. Ele tinha até a ajuda de Albus, mesmo que o amigo não fizesse idéia das verdadeiras intenções do loiro...

E finalmente, o sexto sorriso. Era o sorriso de quando Lily queria _parecer_ feliz, e por isso morria sempre na metade; seus olhos sempre distantes demais, turvos demais. Scorpius nunca soube o que provocava esses sorrisos, mas ficava contente com o fato de vê-los poucas vezes.

Havia, ainda, um sétimo sorriso de Lily Potter, mas Scorpius Malfoy não sabia disso.

Ainda.

x

_I don't feel like i was real until you were  
A part of me._

Ele a via dançar.

"Eu sei", ela comentou. Ele arregalou os olhos e se sentiu meio estúpido. Ficou com raiva. Evitou, a todo custo, olhar pra ela. "Desde o último verão. Eu vi você rindo, encostado no portal, e fiquei sem graça".

Sorriso número três, ele pensou. E _quase_ sorriu, mas ainda se sentia estúpido.

"Mas foi diferente das outras vezes que eu me senti sem graça. Eu... Eu gostei de te ver ali e... se eu pudesse escolher qualquer outra pessoa pra me ver dançar, seria você".

Ela se calou e começou a fitar o chão, esperando uma reação qualquer de Scorpius. Ele começou a torcer as próprias mãos, gesto claro de nervosismo, mas não disse nada. Sua mente ainda tentava assimilar o fato de que _ela sabia_. Então perguntou a única coisa que veio à sua mente:

"Você fazia de propósito? Sabe, quando não fechava a porta?", e ela acenou a cabeça, indicando que sim. Mais um sorriso número dois.

Ele torceu mais as próprias mãos. Estava pensando, ponderando; morrendo de medo de estragar as coisas.

"Sabe, ultimamente eu venho agindo estranho. Eu me sinto idiota, faço idiotices, fico irritado por causa disso... E não é preciso ser gênio pra saber. Ninguém me contou, mas eu sei! É você, é sobre você. É sobre o que você faz comigo e o que você me faz sentir...", sua voz morreu aos poucos. Ele ficou sem graça e virou o rosto.

Eu gosto de você, Lily, foi o que pensou, sem olhar para ela.

Talvez ela soubesse.

x

Um segundo fato sobre Scorpius Malfoy: ele não sabia beijar.

O pensamento lhe ocorreu quando já estava a poucos centímetros dos lábios dela. Ele simplesmente parou, tirando as mãos dela de seu rosto. Respirou fundo e sentiu as narinas arderem por causa do frio; sentiu cheiro de neve misturado ao perfume de Lily.

Fechou os olhos e recuou, lentamente, sem realmente querer se afastar da respiração quente dela. "Eu não sei...", murmurou, corando.

Lily riu. Jogou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele e respondeu: "Eu também não...".

O garoto quase riu também. Sentiu todo o corpo esquentar, da ponta de seus dedos até suas bochechas, de uma vez só. Apertou Lily contra seu corpo, e se perguntou como a neve poderia queimar tanto, antes de finalmente colar seus lábios nos dela.

Sentiu gosto de inverno, mas foi como se estivesse beijando o verão. Suave, quente e despreocupado. Quase como as danças dela, só que agora a dois.

Scorpius nunca ficara tão feliz por não saber algo.

Lily também não.

x

O último sorriso de Lily Potter:

Aquele que ficava escondido na maior parte do tempo e que ela só mostrava a ele, sempre que se separavam dos beijos.

* * *

**N/C:** Agradecimentos à Dark, que betou; à Guta, que mestrou o challenge; e à Buh, que 'tá sempre aí. ;x

**N/C²:** Escrevi essa fic assim que terminei de ler "A menina que roubava livros", porque precisava de algo fluffy para me animar, então possivelmente vocês notarão alguma influência do livro – embora nada tenha sido consciente, posso garantir. No mais, a música utilizada foi "Photographs and Memories", do Jason Reeves. E é só. xD


End file.
